Time travelling
by AnonymousGirlNamedSally
Summary: At Bill and Fleur's wedding Hermione,Ron and Harry can't flee and Hermione is hit by two curses at the same time. She travels back in time and finds herself in the Marauder's era. I know the story is old, but give it a try please! It's my first fanfic ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first I ****just wanted to admit that because I've not succeeded in turning into J.K. Rowling, neither the persons in the my story nor the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
><strong>**And second, I'm not a native English speaker, so have mercy with me and my mistakes! ;) In case you discover a mistake or you're not able to understand the meaning of a sentence or whatever, just tell me, okay?^^  
>Okay, I'm done. Have fun reading my story! :)<br>****_**

Hermione's voice was full of panic when she cried the name of her friends. She was standing in the middle of the field between unknown people – all relatives of the Weasleys, who came for Bill and Fleur's wedding – and tried to find both Harry and Ron. Just seconds ago they received the warning that in a few minutes Death Eaters would be here. They had to get out of here as soon as possible – or it would be too late. She ran around annoyed by the fact that at least three fourths of the guests seemed to have the same weasley-red hair.

"This isn't going to work. We need to go. Oh, Harry, Ron, where _are_ you?" she cried out.

"Wha- … Hermione, I'm right behind you!"

She turned around to find Ron, standing a few feet behind her. His voice was calm but his face was paler than usual and she could tell that he was nervous.

"Ron!" she cried out in relief. "We need to go. Now! Where's Harry?"

"I don't know, I thought he was next to me but when I turned he was gone. I've got no idea where he is!"

Hermione frantically turned around and stormed away, Ron at her heels. "We have to go before they're here, or –"

But Ron never heard the end of her sentence. Suddenly with a loud cracking noise figures in black greatcoats appeared around the field. The majority of the guests started screaming, a lot disapparated, a few started to ran away and a minority stayed where they were, wands in their hands and ready to fight.

Hermione could see a lot people from the order, including Remus and Tonks, who were standing near three rather short Death Eaters. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Fleur's parents, Fred and George, Ginny, Luna and her father, a handful of aunts and uncles of the Weasley kids and a grumpy old man with grey hair were the only one left.

"_Confringo_!" Hermione heard a voice to her left shouting and – when she turned around – saw Harry fighting with a tall Death Eater. She started to run towards him but a hand pulled her back. In the next moment a blue flash hit the area in front of her.

"Careful," he heard Ron's nervous voice from behind. "You can't go that way – _Expelliarmus! _– a curse'll hit you!"

"But Harry-"

"He can fight for himself. Remus is near him, he'll help him!"

Hermione shot a glance at Harry. He was doing a good job, the Death Eater he was fighting with moved backwards and fell over a root on the ground. "Okay," she said. "Okay, I'll get our stuff. Get Harry and then we've to go!"

Ron gave a short nod then hurried in Harry's direction. Hermione turned around and ran towards the house. She needed to get her bag out of the Burrow before they could go. Curses hit the ground next to her, so she turned her head around, her wand in her hand, screaming "_Petrificus Totalus"_. Hermione reached the house, rushed into the kitchen and looked frantically for her bag. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs when she found lying on the floor next to a small table.

"Please, let them be alive!" she thought when she hurried to get out of the house again. "Please, please!" The moment Hermione's foot touched the grass of the field a Death Eater turned around. "HA, where are you going?" he said with a rough voice, his wand pointed directly at her heart. "We are a little bit frightened, are we?"

"Get away from me!" she screamed at him.

"Be a little bit more respectful, will you? Little mudblood!"

"Crabbe!" Hermione heard a voice screaming. "I told you not to kill her; we need Potter and his gang! Did you forget that?"

Hermione turned her head in the direction of the voice. Lucius Malfoy stood a little bit behind Crabbe, his wand in his hand. His eyes were fixed at the man in front of him but she knew that he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. A feeling of panic began to spread in Hermione's chest. She was alone facing two Death Eaters; nobody would help her this time, everybody else was at the battlefield fighting. Nobody was looking her way.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no….," she thought while Malfoy was moving nearer and a greedy look formed on Crabbe's face. "This is it…"

She rose her wand and pointed it at Crabbes chest screaming "_Stupefy_". Maybe she'd die but she'd not give up without trying to fight. Crabbe threw himself out of the way so the curse couldn't hit him. "No, you're not going to kill me, stupid mudblood!"

Then he pointed his wand at her chest mumbling a few words. Malfoy's eyes went wide. "I SAID NO! NOT NOW AND NOT YOU!" he screamed and fired a red light at Hermione as well. Both lights hit her chest at the same time and sent Hermione flying backwards towards the house.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hermione heard a scream and recognized Ron's voice. "YOU FILTHY…"

"No. That can't be happening!" she thought. She didn't want to die. She just couldn't leave Ron and Harry alone! But- wait! She was still here. Her head hurt like hell and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, but apart from that she was okay. She could feel her heart beating and felt relief.

"They didn't hit me properly!" she thought. "Ron must've rescued me somehow." She opened her eyes and ignored the pain the bright light caused. She wanted to sigh in relief but then something made her pause. The sky at the wedding had been a perfect blue, now it was cloudy and had a light grey colour. Did she pass out that long? That couldn't be true!

"HEY! You okay?" a voice called from somewhere. The next moment a person with a worried expression on his face appeared next to her.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Than-" Hermione began to say but froze in shock when she noticed who she was speaking to.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay the second chapter is up :) please tell me what you think about the story and my style of writing as I'm not a native English speaker (just to remind you to be merciful if I make any mistakes ;) ). Usually I write my stories late at night, so mistakes are unpreventable I fear :/ If you find any please tell me, I'll correct it ;)**

So, have fun with the next chapter. I hope you like it :)  
>_<p>

"BUT SHE HAS TO BE SOMEWHERE!"

"Ron, I know it's hard for you, but stop yelling!"

Ron glanced shortly in his father's direction then turned to face Harry, who was sitting next to an exhausted looking Remus on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

"I don't know…" Harry said slowly, rubbing his forehead.

"But it's not possible that she disappeared just like that," Ron said stubbornly.

There was silence in the crowded room for a few minutes then somebody cleared his throat.

"Ron, darling," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "I saw her hurrying inside the house, maybe she-"

"SHE DIDN'T RUN AWAY. SHE'D NEVER DO THAT." Ron shouted. He didn't mean to yell at his mother but he was confused and tired and didn't want to think right now. He just wanted to know what happened to Hermione. "She wanted to get her bag", he said in a lower voice to smooth his mother who shot an angry glare at her youngest son.

"No, Hermione wouldn't do that", Harry said. "Any idea what might've happened?" he asked in Remus direction.

The man continued to stare absently at the floor and Harry asked himself if he'd even heard his words, but then he let out a deep sigh. "I can't tell, no. Ron what did you saw exactly?"

Ron, who seemed annoyed by the fact that he had to explain it again, forced himself to keep calm. "I saw Crabbe and that git Malfoy standing in front of Hermione, she tried to hex Crabbe, but he avoided her curse. Then both Crabbe and Malfoy fired different curses at her which sent her flying backwards. I tried to get near them, but suddenly Dolohov nearly hit me with a Blasting Curse, so I had to duck and lost sight of them." Ron gritted his teeth. "And when I was able to get there she was gone."

They all fell silent for another few minutes, everybody busy with arranging their thoughts. They all were extremely exhausted; fighting the Death Eaters had drained a lot of energy and even just mental activity was difficult for them at the moment. Harry wondered how they managed to defend themselves without suffering a loss considering the fact that the Death Eaters were the majority. The battle lasted long but eventually somebody (Harry was pretty sure that the voice belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange) gave the order to leave. Within seconds every enemy disapparated and they found themselves at a destroyed battlefield.

And just a few seconds after they were able to realize what had happened Ron discovered that Hermione was missing. Mr. Weasley and Tonks went to find out what happened with the other guests while the others met in the living room of the house to discuss what they should do. When the two rejoined the group they found them as confused and unknowing as they were before.

"Maybe they took her with them when they disappeared," Tonks suggested. She threw a glance first at Ron then at Harry before her gaze lasted on her husband. "That might be possible."

"Why should they try to kill her at first and then take her away?" asked Fred, who was sitting on the floor next to a rather confused looking George.

"Yeah, that's not logical," added his twin brother suspiciously.

"It doesn't make sense at all," said Ron and sat down on the floor. "Bastards!" he added.

"Do you think?" said Remus. "What if we just can't see the use of kidnapping her?"

"It's not the first time we're not able to see the sense behind the Death Eaters' plans," agreed Kingsley with his deep and calm voice.

The discussion ended pretty much with that resolution, mostly because neither the members of the Order nor Harry, Ron and the others were able to find another reason for Hermione's disappearance. Kingsley left for the ministry while Tonks and Remus volunteered to inform the rest of the Order of the incident. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Fred and George left the others to discuss the event upstairs, but they just ended up sitting silently on Ron's bed.

"If it's true", Harry began. "If it's really true that they took Hermione with them, what are they doing with her? What's their plan?"

They all cringed. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his own question. Fred and George shrugged their shoulders and Ginny let out a heartbreaking sigh. The time went by and neither of them wanted to say something. Ron was the first one to speak.

"I have no idea", he said. "But whatever it is, we have to get her back as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the 3. chapter. Hope you like it ;) And I'm a bit unsure about a few words and sentences I've written. So if I made mistakes or you've troubles to understand something please tell me, I'll put it right^^  
>-<strong>

A tall young man with long black hair and a somehow volitional disinterested and classy appearance was standing next to her. He was grinning but Hermione noticed the slightly worried expression in his light grey eyes. She wanted to say something to him but it seemed that she'd lost her voice.

That was impossible. It simply couldn't be true! A minute ago she was facing Malfoy and Crabbe and now she was laying in the grass with a seventeen year old Sirius Black looking at her. Nervously Hermione looked around. She was in Hogwarts, or more detailed, she was laying in the grass near the Forbidden Forest.

And then it struck her! The curses, she forgot the curses. Hermione touched the area where the two curses had hit her and winced slightly because of the sharp pain she felt. The only explanation for all that was that she died during the battle. It all was logical. Sirius was dead too; it all made sense.

"Blimey! I'm dead", she mumbled to herself.

"Err… what?" stated young Sirius and throw a helpless glance over his shoulder. His grin had vanished by now and he seemed to feel a little bit awkward.

"Hey! Hey, Sirius, what happened?" asked a confused voice from behind. Hermione could see a boy standing near a giant tree. Obviously he was watching the whole scene from behind.

"I don't know James", said Sirius and looked back at the young girl at his feet. "But I can tell that if you'd be dead it would be a little bit scary, as we all are here with you and everything." The grin made it back on his face and he held his hand out to help Hermione up. She hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"Is everything okay with you? Despite the fact that you're dead, I mean", joked Sirius.

"Uh, yes. I-I'm okay. Everything's fine", Hermione said slowly.

"We better should take her to the Hospital Wing", said the boy approaching them. "You look very pale, you know?"

Hermione knew instantly who he was. With his untidy black hair, his statue and his whole appearance he could easily pass off as Harry's twin. Hermione was unmistakably talking to Harry's father in his teen years!

"Yes, we should walk her-", began Sirius but Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really", she said. "But I have to talk to the headmaster urgently!" She needed to talk to Dumbledore. He was the only one who would be able to tell her what happened with her.

"Okay, if you're insisting on that one", said James, shrugging his shoulders. He and James turned and began walking towards the castle, Hermione silently walking between the two boys. She had no idea what to tell Dumbledore. Hell, she didn't even know what happened herself, so how was she going to explain this to a man who was already dead for two months when it happened to her?

"Hmm, you know", began Sirius slowly, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "I don't think I've seen you before at the school."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _"No, no, no. Please, don't say what you're thinking right now", thought Hermione._ She had no idea what to answer him right now! She had to talk to Dumbledore first and getting things cleared up before she could talk to them.

But she had no luck at all. "What did you say what your name is?" asked James. Both boys seemed to get suspicious of her. Sirius threw a curious glance in her direction.

"_What am I going to tell them?"_ Hermione thought. _"I can't tell them my real name, of course! That would cause a lot of trouble. No, no. I could use my first name, however. There are lots of famous witches called Hermione after all. I've read at least about seven witches named Hermione only in _'Extraordinary witches and wizards of the world history', _written by Alfonso Gregorio. So I think that's no problem at all. But what about my last name?" _And then she got an idea.

"Uh, Hermione", she said. "My name is Hermione Bonham." If she couldn't use her father's surname, why not use her mother's maiden name? And because her parents were muggles nobody would associate her last name with her mother. It was perfect!

"Well, Hermione Bonham", stated James, slowly and thoughtfully pronouncing her name. "I'm pretty sure I've never heard about a Hermione Bonham in Hogwarts. ('_Lemon drops'_, Sirius said to the guards of Dumbledore's office.) And considering the fact that you're about our age you should be in our-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. The three of them were standing in front of the door to Dumbledore's office by now. Suddenly the door opened and someone rushed directly into James, what cut him off immediately.

"Hey, look where you're going!" called James before he realized who the boy was. "Oh!"

A seventeen-year-old Severus Snape was standing vis-à-vis, looking anything but pleased. His pitch-black hair was as greasy as it would be twenty years later and he got the same threatening, negative and somehow strange aura. Hermione wasn't really surprised to see him, considering she was at Hogwarts twenty years in the past and there were a lot of people she knew back in the present who were attending Hogwarts at that time. Nevertheless she continued to stare at him bewildered.

Snape gritted his teeth but forbear from replying. The door to the headmaster's office was still open so there was a high chance that Dumbledore could overhear them perfectly well. Sirius and James both glared at Snape and James opened his mouth to say something but Hermione chose to end it at this point.

"Um, thanks for walking me to the office. I better go in then. See you guys!" she said quickly and placed herself between James and Sirius and Snape, who took his chance and disappeared immediately. Both boys nodded and looked rather confused as Hermione turned around and marched towards the office. She knocked at the still opened door and waited for a voice to call her in.

"_Come in!"_ She heard a voice mumbling. Hermione took a last deep breath and then walked in.

Dumbledore nearly looked exactly like the last time Hermione had seen him before he'd died. He was a little younger though and his face didn't bear traces of the struggles of the war twenty years in the future. When she came in he looked up and gave her a little smile as she nervously walked towards his desk.

"How can I help you, Miss..?" he said, his eyes following her actions.

"Miss Bonham", said Hermione. "My name's Hermione Bonham." She paused at this point, unsure where to begin. "I need your help!"

"Everybody who asks for help in Hogwarts shall receive help" Dumbledore stated. "So, Miss Bonham, how can I help you?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know this sounds impossible and I don't expect you to believe me right from the start. But please, Sir, let me finish what I'm going to say. It's very important", she said with a pleading undertone. Dumbledore nodded slightly and waited for Hermione to continue, his eyes fixed on the nervous expression on her face.

"Okay. Do I assume correctly that the year is 1977?" she said and paused for Dumbledore to nod and prove her assumption true. "So, I was born in 1979, I'm at the age of seventeen. A few moments ago it was the year 1997 and I was hit by two curses of Death Eaters at the same time. I thought I'd died, you know, but then I met two students who convinced me that I'm not. And now… now I'm here with you and I hope that you'll trust me, Sir."

While Hermione was speaking Dumbledore didn't move nor made a single sound. He just sat there behind his desk and listened curiously to a desperate and nervous girl who looked like she'd gone through hell and back. When she ended Hermione stood there breathless and waiting for him to reply.

Dumbledore, however, took his time and watched the girl through his golden glasses with his light blue eyes. "Well", he began. "Well, you said that you were hit by two curses simultaneously in the year 1997. Did I get that right?"

"Yes, Sir, that's correct."

"And you think that you were transported in the past by the two curses that hit you?"

"Exactly"

"Hmmm…" Dumbledore sat there in silence for a few minutes, twirling the end of his long white beard with his fingers. Hermione was watching him hopefully but with every second passing by her hopes faded away.

"I'm not able to tell you why you've been transported by the two curses, I'm afraid." said Dumbledore slowly. "Not without the knowledge which two curses hit you".

Hermione made a gasp of relief. He believed her! He really believed her! "I don't know either, Sir. It all happened really quickly, I just saw that a blue and a red flash hit me directly in the chest. The next thing I know is that I was lying on the ground near the Forbidden Forest in 1977."

"That's curious. Very, very curious," mumbled the headmaster and kept staring at Hermione. "I won't argue the point that journeys through time are possible. I've heard of a time travel incident myself, but neither of them was a consequence of a conjoining of two curses." He paused.

"A-and what shall I do? I have to go back!" said a frustrated Hermione. What if there was no possibility she could go back?

"I'm afraid I don't know now. You have to find out which curses hit you first, so we have the knowledge which power sent you time traveling. And then we can work out a plan how to send you back to your time." Dumbledore said. He was smiling at her again. Hermione nodded and was about to ask something when Dumbledore continued to talk.

"But I fear that finding these things out will take a long time. I give you the permission to use all the books and departments of the school library. I'll look for an answer myself and I think it's a good idea to inform Professor Flitwick as he is an expert in this area. And informing Professor McGonagall seems to be good idea as well, don't you think?"

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione said and felt relieved. Now that Dumbledore was on her side and Flitwick and McGonagall would help her too she had a feeling of confidence. Now it didn't weigh so heavily on her shoulders anymore. She wasn't alone.

But suddenly Dumbledore's mood changed. Now he wasn't smiling at her anymore, he had a grim expression on his face. His fingers had stooped with playing with his beard and he looked Hermione deeply in the eye.

"You said Death Eaters fired those curses at you, didn't you?" he said frowning. Hermione nodded. She knew what he was about to realize. "So Voldemort does still exist in twenty years", Dumbledore stated. He looked down on his desk and both were silent for minutes.

"Please, Sir. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't! If I'd do there is a risk that I'll change the future. That can be disastrous," said Hermione with a small voice. She wished that she could tell him what would happen in the next twenty years. Maybe the Potters wouldn't get killed by Voldemort and Harry would be brought up properly by his parents, Sirius never would be stuck in Azkaban. The world possibly would be a better place. But that'd be wrong and Hermione knew that perfectly well. The future could change for the worse as well.

"I totally agree with you. Playing with the future usually ends in disaster," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Then his smile appeared back on his face and he turned his head in Hermione' direction again. "I think it's the best for you to stay at Hogwarts until we can send you back. May I ask you what house are you going to be in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor", Hermione said.

"You said you're seventeen? Good, good. You'll sleep in the girl's dormitory for the 7th graders. Let's say you were educated at home until your parents, relatives or guardians decided that it would be a good idea to send you to Hogwarts. I think you can make up something on your own," Dumbledore said winking. "But I advise you to keep things vague. In your case details wouldn't be that useful."

Hermione nodded again and thanked the headmaster for his help. Ten minutes later Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor's common room. She was a little bit nervous; she's never been good at lying. What if the others would look through her story? When she reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady she said the keyword Dumbledore had told her (Snitch) and entered the common room.

"Hey, that's the girl!" she heard a voice call from the other side of the room. Hermione took a deep breath and walked forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is up! Sorry that took me so long to write it but I was ill and spent the most time sleeping and eating. Whatever, hope you like it! Again, sorry for the mistakes! Enjoy ;)**

Sirius and James were sitting in front of the fireplace surrounded by a small crowd of Gryffindors who were all listening to their story. They must've been talking about her because since Hermione had entered the common room more than ten pair of eyes watched every step she made.

James, who was the one who spotted her presence, beckoned her over. "Hey. It took a long time, didn't it? I mean the talk with Dumbledore. You missed supper." He said when she finally was standing next to him and made a face like the worst thing that could happen to someone living at Hogwarts would be missing supper. Hermione stood there thunderstruck. It was just so awkward talking to someone who just looked like her best friend and even his behaviour was a little bit similar to Harry's. They way he moved, the enquiring look in his eyes and his smile reminded her of her friend back in 1997.

"Yeah, what was the talk about?" asked Sirius curious. "I mean, you were in there for nearly two hours."

"Err… we discussed organisational things," Hermione said.

"Organisational things?" chorused Sirius and James in a disbelieving tone. "What kind of things?" asked James and looked at Hermione.

"Stop being so nosy, Potter!" said a redheaded girl sharply who was sitting at a nearby desk. She turned around to face James and added, "That's not very polite!"

"Evans, it's not very polite to rebuke someone in front of all people either," said James turning in her direction. Hermione didn't fail to notice that his voice was way more friendly and teasing than hers. She turned her head to look at the girl and the suspicion she had proved true when she saw the emerald green eyes. Sitting there and glaring at James was Harry's mother at the age of seventeen.

"Ah, shut up, will you?" said Lily Evans and turned back to the book she was reading. Until now Hermione failed to notice that she wasn't sitting there on her own. The boy next to her was tall and had sandy hair and Hermione could see a long unshaped scar on his left forearm. It was beyond all questions that this was seventeen-year-old Remus Lupin sitting next to Lily. Neither did he turn around when Lily was speaking to James nor did he pay any attention to Hermione. Somehow she was very thankful for that, considering all the people still gaping at her.

"Things like my timetable, where I'm going to sleep, the house rules. Things like that," said Hermione. "I was educated at home until now but ... but my parents had to move to Australia to take care of my aunt. There barely would be time for my education anymore and they didn't want me to feel left out. Because of that they decided it would be the best for me to be educated at Hogwarts. They promised to take me home if I don't like it here or when my aunt is feeling better. It's just for my last year, so I think that's okay." Hermione swallowed hard. The thought of her parents brought tears to her eyes. It was true, they moved to Australia, but not because they had to take care of Hermione's imaginary aunt. Hermione had to erase all memories of her from her parent's memory; now they believed that they never had a daughter.

"Oh," said another boy, a rather small one with mouse-coloured hair and watery eyes. "I think you'll enjoy it here. Out of the corner of his eyes he was watching both Sirius and James.

"You _think_? Oh, come on, Peter. Of course she's going to enjoy it here. I mean, it's Hogwarts," said Sirius.

"Yes, you'll like it. I'm sure about that", James said and turned his head to Sirius. "It has to be awful to be educated at home. Just think about it! You'd miss all _that_," he said and glanced around.

"Don't forget about the pranks, man," answered Sirius. "It wouldn't be as much fun at home as it is here."

"Right," agreed James and added, "Poor girl".

The conversation between Sirius and James continued. Hermione, however, turned around and walked towards the girl's dormitory. She needed to be alone for a moment and think about things. The common room was crowded with people and still she somehow felt left alone. It all was so confusing for her. At first it was 1997 and she was fighting with Death Eaters and just seconds later it was 1977 and she was talking to people who were already dead in her time.

The dormitory for the 7th graders was empty. Hermione was about to speculate which of the five beds would be hers for the next days, weeks or months when she spotted a small trunk on one of them. A letter with her name on it lay on top. Hermione took it and opened it curious. It took her only seconds to recognize Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Dear Miss Bonham,_

_I thought you would be in need of a few things considering the fact that neither of us is able to say when you're going to leave us. I felt free to get you some clothes, school books and school robes. I hope you'll enjoy your stay at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_A. P. W. B. D._

Hermione opened the trunk and found all the things. She felt very grateful; it wouldn't be that easy for her if Dumbledore would be a more suspicious und disbelieving person. She lifted the trunk and put it down on the ground. It wasn't really heavy but afterwards she collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. She was tired and didn't want to think about a single thing right now. Just a few seconds later she was fast asleep.

"...I've no idea what her name is. I just heard Black and Potter call her '_that girl'_..."

"That's not very specific."

"I know. It's a little bit weird to sleep in the same room with a stranger, don't you think, Marlene?"

"Hmm, I know what you mean. Do you think we should wake her up? She's missing breakfast", said a voice which probably belonged to Marlene.

"I don't know. I think she missed supper, too. Potter said something like that." This voice seemed to be Lily's.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you two in the common room for nearly twenty minutes!" said a third voice sounding a little bit angry. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh!" made Lily. "You're going to wake her up!"

"_No, she's not going to wake me up. I've been awake for an hour. I just don't want anybody to know",_ thought Hermione. She had no idea why she was pretending to be asleep, but when she heard the girls talking about her she wanted to hear what they were thinking about her sudden appearance. Lily and Marlene seemed to be nice girls, but they were a little bit suspicious. Maybe because they had known each other for years and Hermione was just a stranger who they are going to share a room from now on. She was just the new girl, nothing to worry about!

"Okay, why don't you go with Hestia, Marlene? We'll meet in the Great Hall", said Lily.

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" asked Marlene and stood up.

"I'm going to wake her up. She shouldn't miss breakfast, too. I'll show her around a little bit."

"Okay", said Hestia and Marlene and shrugged their shoulders. They left Lily in the dormitory and went down to the Great Hall.

Lily got up and walked towards Hermione's bed, unsure how to wake the girl. Maybe she should shake her shoulders, or simply call her name. But then she remembered that she doesn't even know her name.

"Umm... Hey! You should get ready for breakfast. Hey!" she said softly and shook Hermione's shoulders. Hermione lay still for another few seconds and acted like she really was about to wake up. When she opened her eyes to see what caused her to wake up, she saw Lily standing next to her, a hand still on her shoulder.

"Err, sorry for waking you up. I thought you might want to eat something," said Lily apologetically. She took her hand off Hermione's shoulder and stepped back, allowing Hermione to stand up.

"Uh, thanks. Yeah, I'm very hungry", said Hermione and added, "I missed supper yesterday." She opened her new trunk and searched for some clothes while Lily walked back to her bed and sat down.

"I know it's not very politely, but what's your name again?" said Lily. "I heard Potter and Black talking about you yesterday, but they didn't mention your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've introduced me. I'm Hermione Bonham," Hermione said turning around to face Lily. She looked her deep in the eye but couldn't see a single hint of suspicion. She believed her so far!

"I'm Lily Evans, by the way. And we're sharing this room with two other girls, Marlene, and Hestia. They're very nice, you'll like them. Marlene's whole family works for the Ministry of Magic, you know. Her mother works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her father is head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Must be very interesting working there, I think. Josie's parents

Hestia's mother is a healer. She works at St. Mungo's Hospital. Her father is a lawyer, I think, he's a Muggle," Lily said while Hermione got dressed. "Ready?" she added when Hermione turned around.

"Err... Yes. So ... let's go, I guess", Hermione stammered hoping that Lily would overhear the nervousness in her voice.

"So, your parents are in Australia?" Lily asked.

"Uh, yes they are in Melbourne. They're taking care of my aunt, you know."

"I heard that last night. Potter was babbling about it,"

"Oh. Right," stated Hermione and thought about what to say next. But she didn't have a chance to say anything because Lily began to point at corridors and doors while she was telling Hermione which classroom was to be found in which floor and which doors she should better not open. Sometimes she pointed at other persons and told her a little story about them. Hermione listened eagerly; it was so interesting to hear stories about things that happened in the past. But then Hermione remembered that, now, she _was_ in the past too and that she had to be careful what she was about to say.

"..._that's _Rosalie Morris. Can you see that girl over there with the light brown hair? That's Louisa Lawrence. She's in our year, but in Ravenclaw. Very nice but a little bit strange. I like her, though; she always tells you the truth. And this boy's name is Jeremy Whistler, a 6th year, also in Gryffindor. He's in the Quidditch team, you know", Lily said and then added in an amazed sounding tone, "That reminds me. You've never seen a Quidditch match in Hogwarts."

"Err... I've never seen a Quidditch match at all," Hermione admitted. She thought it was better not to mention the 1994 World Cup she's been at with Harry and Ron.

"Not a single match?" asked Lily. "Are you not interested in Quidditch?"

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. My parents both are muggles, you know. They're in contact with the wizarding world, though. At least they have a friend who's a wizard. And he volunteered to be my teacher so I could be educated at home. My parents didn't want me to go be so far away. I know it sounds ridiculous, but-"

"I don't think that's ridiculous", interrupted Lily. "My parents are Muggles, too. And we both had a very hard time when I went to Hogwarts the first time. My mother wrote me a letter every single week, you know. We missed each other a lot."

Hermione, pleased that Lily did believe her lie and seemed to understand the circumstances, smiled as they entered the Great Hall. They were very late and hardly any students were left.

"There are Hestia and Marlene," said Lily. They took a seat next to the two girls. Marlene was a little bit annoyed by the fact that they were late, but didn't say anything at all.

"Marlene, Hestia, this is Hermione Bonham. Hermione, this is Marlene, and this is Hestia", introduced Lily and looked pleased as the annoyance vanished from Marlene's face and she smiled at the new girl. Both Marlene and Hestia greeted Hermione.

"So, you're the newbie", said Hestia in a friendly way. "Do you like it here at Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione and helped herself to some food. "It's fantastic here. Not that I've seen a lot of the castle, so far."

"Oh, you'll like it. I'm sure about that", said Marlene.

When Hermione and Lily were finished the four girls got up. Lily, Marlene and Hermione had to hurry to don't be late to Portions while Hestia had to go to Care of Magical Creatures. "Sorry, Professor Slughorn," said Lily when she opened the door and the girls went in. "We wanted to show Hermione a little around and forgot-"

"No problem, no problem at all, Miss Evans," stated Professor Slughorn brightly. "Miss McKinnon. Miss Bonham, I'm glad see a new face. Take a seat, please." He waited until Hermione, Lily and Marlene had sat down and then continued to talk about Veritaserum. Hermione glanced around. In the last row sat James Potter next to a bored looking Sirius Black. A few rows further ahead sat the young Severus Snape scribbling eagerly on a large piece of parchment. Hermione even recognized a pixie-like girl a few rows behind them as Rosalie Morris. Lily had told her on the way to the Great Hall that her little sister was missing since July. Poor girl!

"Now, give your best!" called Slughorn and startled Hermione out of her thoughts. It was very lucky that Lily, who sat next to Hermione, did pay attention; with her help Hermione brewed a very effective Veritaserum-Portion and Slughorn was delighted to see that the new girl was quite a talent.

"Well, well, you two. That's quite good", said Slughorn as he stopped at their table.

Hermione smiled at his answer but frowned inside. The last time she'd seen Slughorn in her time was shortly before Dumbledor's death. She had no idea what Slughorn was going to do after her 6th year at Hogwarts. Was he going back into hiding?

"For a former home-educated-girl you're very good at this", said a very calm voice behind Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this time the story's from Harry's and the other's POV. Enjoy! And please tell me if you like the story so far! :) **(and again, tell meif I made mistakes!)  
>-<p>

"But w-we ... there are more important things to do than _that_," said Ron and groaned. He and Harry just had entered the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley standing next to the oven, busy cooking tonight's dinner. Remus and Tonks had promised to come and Kingsley said he would try his best to come.

Molly Weasley frowned. "I know, but would you just do what I told you to do? I have no nerves to do all the work on my own. So, go, clean up the living room and the dining room, too. Tonks and Remus will be here soon. Oh, no. Fred, George, don't use magic for that!"

Fred and George just tried to hex the plates and knives, forks and spoons so that they'd fly to the dining table by themselves. The twins turned around and pulled a face.

"Mum, really, just because we didn't graduate from school doesn't mean that we're untalented, useless dumbasses," Fred said.

"Yes, mother. You're totally underestimating us in this case," George said.

"I never said you are untalented and useless! I just don't want you to use magic for simple things like setting the table! Did you hear me?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Hearing becomes very difficult these days", said George with a huge grin on his face. He knew jokes like that'd embarrass his mother but he thought it was better to crack jokes about his missing ear than to whine about it. And he was right; Mrs. Weasley looked a little bit shocked at first but then turned around to stir the soup.

"You two...," she muttered.

"Unbelievable", said Ron as he and Harry entered the living room. "Like it's the most important thing right now to clean up the living room. Hermione's still missing and that's the only thing she worries about."

"I don't think she's not worried about Hermione", said Harry. "I mean, she's all sad and silent... and all that."

Ron sighed. "Whatever." He picked up a few chessmen that lay on the table.

There was a loud knock at the door. Harry and Ron looked startled at the first moment but then remembered. Ron was about to answer the door when he heard the voice of his father behind him. "Ron, I'm answering the door,"

Mr. Weasley appeared in the living room and hurried towards the door. "Who's there?" he asked with a loud, cold voice.

"I'm Remus, Arthur. Dora's with me," said Remus' voice from outside. Ron and Harry looked at Mr. Weasley, who opened the door a little bit and looked outside.

"What did Mad-Eye tell us when we met him the last time before he died?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"That we have to keep an eye on Dawlish", answered Remus tired. Arthur seemed satisfied; he stepped aside and allowed Remus and Tonks step inside.

"Arthur", greeted Tonks and turned around to wave at Harry and Ron. "Hey."

Remus greeted them both before Arthur led them into the dining room. Harry and Ron stayed in the living room.

"He's angry," said Harry, "Because we didn't induct him in our plan. Dumbledore's Plan."

"Well," began Ron. "I don't know. He seems to be very tired. Do you think there's a full moon soon?"

Harry shook his head. "No, there was a full moon a week ago."

"Harry! RON! Come on, boys", Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Dinner's ready."

They walked into the dining room and sat down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Remus and Tonks while Fred, George and Ginny were eating the soup Mrs. Weasley had cooked.

"I'm not hungry," said Ron.

"Ron I know you're worried. We all are. But don't be dumb, you have to eat something", said Mrs. Weasley.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Harry and turned his head in Remus direction.

The man barely looked up when he answered. "No, we didn't have the chance to try. Death Eaters were after us and we had to go and hide. Kingsley said he wants to try to ask several people if they know something, but I don't think that he's able to. He had to go into hiding himself, so..."

After dinner everybody was sitting in the living room. Mr. Weasley and Remus were talking about the last plans Mad-Eye had made before he died. Nobody of the others said something; Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were just sitting there quietly. Fred and George went upstairs half an hour ago and after a few minutes Ginny excused herself to go and look what they were doing.

"... no, I don't think that he meant it that way. Mad-Eye just said..."

Ron thought it was all a complete farce. Hermione's missing, Death Eaters were after them and here they were, sitting in the living room like nothing ever happened. He looked at Harry and nodded towards the stairs. Harry nodded. They stood up and went upstairs without saying a word.

"We need to go and find Hermione", Ron said.

"Yeah", agreed Harry. "And we have to go now. We can't wait much longer."

"Okay, we need a plan."

"What if...," began Harry after a long pause, "... what if she's at Malfoy's house?"

Ron was silent for another few seconds, and then said, "Maybe. But that would suck."

"It doesn't really matter if she's really at Malfoy's house or not. But it's the only house we are able to break into. And we have to start to look for Hermione somewhere, so why don't we start at Malfoy's?" said a voice behind them.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny standing in the door with her hands in her pockets and a thoughtful expression on her face. It seemed that she overheard the whole conversation.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because if we just keep sitting around and doing nothing we're not going to fin-", she began to say but Ron interrupted her.

"No, Ginny, I meant why is the house of that git the only one we are able to break into?"

"Because, Ron", said Ginny impatiently, "we know where it is. We have absolutely no idea where all the Death Eaters live, but we can find Malfoy's manor. So I think it's better-"

"But we have no idea where Malfoy lives, Ginny," said Ron angrily.

"No, Ron", said Harry and looked at his best friend. "She's right, we can find it."

"And you'd know that if you'd let me finish my sentences," said Ginny. "Dobby was Malfoy's house-elf. He lived there so he knows where the house is. We have to find Dobby so he can take us there."

"That's great", said Ron. "Great. So Dobby's in Hogwarts, right? Fantastic. We just have to break into Hogwarts to find a house-elf who can lead us to a house full of Death Eaters so we can break into it, too. I love that plan."

"We don't have another plan. It's the only chance we have. It's Hermione's only chance," said Harry.

Ginny nodded in response and said, "And how do we break into Hogwarts?"

"Ah, that's simple. We just knock on the door and wait for somebody to answer the door", said Ron sarcastically

"We use a secret passage. There's one in Honeydukes. So we just have to break into Honeydukes", explained Harry to Ginny.

"We _just _have to break...," muttered Ron in a low voice.

Ginny nodded. "Okay, now imagine. We're already in Hogwarts. So we just have to go to the kitchen, take Dobby with us, and then just disappear the same way we came."

"Seriously guys, don't use the word _just_ so often," said Ron. "We should take the Invisibility cloak with us. And the Marauder's Map," he added.

Harry and Ginny nodded. "So, when shall we go?" said Ron, "Now?"

"Whoa, wait dear brother", said Fred, who appeared next to Ginny. "Yes, why don't you wait for us, Ron?" added George appearing behind Fred.

"We're going with you," said George.

"Yes, we help you break into Honeydukes...," agreed Fred.

"Err... okay. But how are you going to do that?" asked Harry.

Fred and George looked at each other, before one of the twins answered. "We are very talented when it comes to break into a house or a store, Harry. We know a lot of tricks."

"Okay, okay", said Harry.

"Should we say something to Mum and Dad?" asked Ginny. "I mean... they'll be worried."

Ron sighed. "Ginny, do you really think Mum and Dad would let us go if they'd know our plan?"

"Alright, so we say nothing."

"And Remus or Tonks?" asked Harry. "Should we-"

"Gone," said George.

"They left a few minutes ago", added Fred.

"They looked very tired, both of them. Don't you think?" asked Ginny. "And did you recognize the tension between them? It was awkward."

Harry and the twins shrugged. Remus was acting very weird throughout the evening; he never looked Tonks in the eyes directly and he never spoke with her. Maybe they had an argument earlier that day?

"Okay, so we take the Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map, then we apparate to Hogsmeade. Then-"

"Then follows George's and my part", says Fred with a grin on his face.

"-yes, then follows your part. Then we just use the secret passage (_"Seriously, stop using _'just'_," said Ron.) _and once we're in Hogwarts we have to use my dad's cloak and the map. We go to the kitchen, take Dobby with us, go back to the One-Eyed Witch Passage and then use the secret passage again. Fred and George'll wait at Honeydukes if anybody finds out that we've broken into it so they can warn us or something. When we're back at Honeydukes we disappear as fast as possible. Questions?" asked Harry and glanced around. Everybody shook their heads and Harry added, "Good. Then, let's go, I guess."

Harry fished his dad's cloak and the map out of his trunk and then joined the Ginny, Ron and the twins, who were standing in the middle of the room, ready to apparate. They decided it would be the best for Ginny to apparate with Fred and so she stood there latching onto her brother's arm. Ron seemed to be nervous and throw a glance at Harry every few seconds.

"Okay, ready?" asked Harry and waited for the others to nod. "Then, go!" With a lout cracking noise the twins disapparated first, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Let's hope that Mum and Dad didn't hear us", thought Ginny shortly before she felt like being pressed through a very, very tiny hole. It only lasted for a few seconds; a moment later her feet hit hard ground again. She stumbled a little bit but Fred held her so she didn't fall.

"Hogsmeade", said Ron but Ginny motioned him to be quiet. They were standing in a small side street; the whole village was quiet, nobody was to be seen.

"Okay, wait here! We'll give you a sign when we made it", said George and he and Fred disappeared.

Harry, Ron and Ginny held their breaths. What if Fred and George failed? Or someone saw them? They'd have to hex anybody who saw them breaking into Honeydukes, that was for sure. Ginny shifted her weight to her right foot. What took Fred and George so long?

But they managed it. After some time Fred's face appeared in front of them and he said, "Hey, we're done. You can come."

Ginny sighed in relief. The three of them followed Fred to Honeydukes. George was standing at the door with a grin on his face. "Ladies first", he said. Ginny took a last deep breath and then entered the store, followed by her brothers and Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, chapter 6 :) tell me how you like the story, enjoy ;)  
>-<strong>

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat. When she turned around she saw that Sirius was sitting in the row behind her, grinning like a madman when he saw the shocked expression on her face.

"What? Did I startle you?" he said and put on an innocent face.

"No," Hermione answered brusque and turned around again.

"Hey," said Sirius and leaned forward so she would be able to understand him when he spoke in a lower voice, "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, this is not the very first time I did this," said Hermione._ "And yes, I'm very good at potions. I always was. Although you gave me a hard time during classes," _she thought and glared in Snapes direction.

"They taught you about Potions at home?"

"Yes, I've had a very excellent teacher," said Hermione.

"Ah," answered Sirius, obviously losing his interest in this topic.

"BLACK! Pay attention, would you!" said Slughorn in Sirius' direction and saved Hermione from more questions. Sirius mumbled something and then hurried back to sit down next to James again, who shot a questioning look at him as he sat down. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at Slughorn, who was standing next to Snape praising his potion.

"Ah, well done, Mr. Snape. It looks exactly like it should be. Colourless, clear, and – aaaah," Slughorn said and had a sniff of the liquid in Snape's cauldron. "And it's odourless. Great, just great. Ten points for Slytherin. And I think – yes – 5 points for Gryffindor for Ms. Evans and Ms. Grangers potion, too."

He then turned around to talk for the rest of the time what the others did wrong and how they should do it right. Hermione glanced around and saw that besides her, Lily and Snape nobody managed to brew a good Veritaserum. Marlene's potion had a bright blue colour and smelled like daisies, while James' one was dark green and still steaming. Sirius' potion, however, smelled like tobacco and had a light brown colour.

After Potions Lily, Marlene, Hestia and Hermione had DADA with Professor Whittard, a wizard in his early fifties with light gray hair and a deep voice that seemed to calm the whole class down. He showed them useful little tricks they could use to hide from Death Eaters or a lot curses they could use in a duel with an enemy. Hermione thought that the situation in this time shortly before the first war was very similar to the situation back in her time before the outbreak of the second one. The only difference was that the DADA teacher in this time obviously took the responsibility for preparing the students for the war very serious. She wondered how many students of Hogwarts who didn't join the DA would be able to survive without the knowledge and abilities they'd never been taught.

After DADA they had Transfiguration with McGonagall and Hermione was looking forward to see another face she knew back in her time. McGonagall, however, looked younger, though, but she seemed to be as strict as she would be in twenty years. When Hermione walked in with Lily and Marlene McGonagall shot a short glance in her direction and greeted her but she didn't pay much attention to her new student." What did Dumbledore tell her?" Hermione thought. "He said that he'd tell her."

Today they had to transform a raven into a small cauldron. Hermione managed it within a few seconds and Hermione was very pleased with the outcome. She looked around and saw that Marlene had troubles keeping her raven from moving so she could transform it. Sirius and James had managed it, too, and looked very pleased at their cauldrons. Peter's cauldron was covered with feathers and he kept throwing helpless glances over his shoulder in James' direction. Remus, who was sitting next to Peter, didn't have any troubles and within seconds a small, black cauldron was standing on the table in front of him instead of a raven. The rest of the class seemed to have troubles with the transformation because their ravens tried to escape.

After Transfiguration Hermione had a free period while the three other girls had to go to Divination. (Hermione had refused to go to Divination). So she was sitting in the common room on her own and worked on the essay for Professor McGonagall when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me."

She turned around to see whom the voice belonged to and saw Remus standing behind her.

"Err... yes?" she asked and gave him a small smile. He looked younger, healthier and a little bit more careless in this time, but seemed to be more mature than Sirius and James were.

"Would you mind if I'd sit down?" he asked politely and gestured to the empty seat vis-à-vis of Hermione.

"Oh, y-yes you – No, I mean no. You can sit down," she stammered and gave him another smile as he nodded and sat down.

"So, you're the new girl," Remus stated and took his books out of his bag. "James and Sirius told me a bit about you. I'm Remus, by the way. Where are you from?"

"Little Whinging," Hermione said, looking down so he couldn't see the lie shining bright in her eyes, "Surrey." She didn't know why Little Whinging was the only town that came to her mind that fast. Maybe because she missed Harry or maybe because he once told her that there are no other wizards or witches living in Little Whinging, at least back in her time.

Remus just nodded and then continued reading his Arithmancy book. The silence lasted for almost twelve minutes before he spoke again.

"Is it right that you were educated at home before you came here?"

"Oh yes – yes that's right."

"Do you like it better than Hogwarts?" Remus said and tried to look her in the eyes but she looked away hectically.

"I don't know. Hogwarts is great, you know. But I'm really miss my parents", Hermione said and looked at him when she said that. She was missing her parents, so it wasn't a lie.

"I understand that. Everybody new at Hogwarts misses his parents at first", he told her and looked back in his book.

Hermione took a deeper look at him. Remus seemed to be tired and had dark circles around the eyes. When was full moon?

"And... you're friends with James and Sirius, are you?" she asked him to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, and also with Peter," Remus said. Although he answered her questions he seemed to be a little bit reserved. Like he had to be very careful what he was about to tell her. She supposed that it must've been very hard for him during his Hogwarts years because of his lycanthropy and so she gave him a small smile. She wanted him to trust her but she didn't know if that was possible due to his sceptical attitude.

"I saw you with Lily in Transfiguration."

"Yes, she's very nice. And Marlene and Hestia are, too."

"You did a very good job. Turning your raven into a cauldron, I mean."

"Thank you," she said and looked away. The way he said that had startled her a little bit. This wasn't a simple statement; he said it like he didn't think it was possible for a home-educated girl to manage a transfiguration like that.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by two boys that appeared out of nowhere next to him.

"Hey, Remus, are you still studying?" said James and looked at the book in front of Remus.

"Geez, we have our N.E.W.T.s not until Easter." Stated Sirius and snatched the book from the table. "Arithmancy. You're in a badly need of other hobbies."

"Or a girlfriend"

"Or both."

"Oh, shut up," murmured Remus and snatched the book out of Sirius' hands again, who then spotted Hermione sitting at the same table.

"Oh, hey. How are you doing?" he asked and sat down next to Remus while James took a seat next to Hermione.

"I'm fine," she said and turned in his direction.

"So, we had no chance to carry on our conversation", he stated. "You're nearly as good at Potions as Snivellus is."

"Ahm... thanks", she said and felt the urge to stand up and go away. She had no idea where this was leading to but she didn't like the way they were talking to her. They weren't rude or something but they seemed to be suspicious of her. "My teacher back home taught me very well."

"You mentioned something like that", said Sirius.

"What's his name? If he's that good maybe he's well-known," said James to Hermione.

"His name ... was Alphard Bedloe", Hermione answered as quickly as her brain let her. She had no idea why she'd chosen that name; it was the first one that came to her mind when she looked at James.

"Hmm," muttered James.

"I don't know anybody with that name," said Remus, barely looking up.

"Me neither," said Sirius.

"He's not well-known. He just taught me, that's all."

"By the way, where's Peter?" asked Remus who'd noticed that the smaller boy was nowhere to be seen.

"We brought him to the Hospital Wing. I don't know how, but he managed to grow himself a beak. Looks like a little parrot."

James snickered at Sirius' words and even Hermione had to smile a little bit. Peter may be a Death Eater and a murderer in a few years, but now he was still an innocent, young student and a friend of Remus, Lily, Sirius and James. Hermione found it hard to think of Peter as innocent, but she didn't want to change the future, so she had to try to be nice to Peter. Or - in case the part with being nice would be too much – at least ignore him.

"Oh – there you are!" a voice of a girl said behind Hermione. She turned around to see Lily walking towards them. "Are they disturbing you?"

"We?" asked Sirius in a shocked tone.

"Disturbing anybody?" said James and acted offended.

"Really, Evans, you're misjudging us!" said Sirius. "But, we forgive you."

"Yes, we'd never think that bad of you," added James while he turned around and gave Lily a bright smile.

"Plus, we have to go anyway. We're very busy, you know."

"Busy?" Lily snorted and shot a glare at Sirius. She watched as Sirius and James got up, bowed before them and then turned around and disappeared. Lily took James seat next to Hermione.

"They're really annoying," she stated and looked at Remus. "Are you studying?"

He nodded and told her, "Yes, I am. And they're not that bad. One gets used to it."

They sat there until Hermione and Remus had to go to Herbology, while Lily and the other girls had History of Magic. Lily, Marlene and Hestia hurried off and Hermione packed her books into her pocket. Remus got up, too, and waited for her and then the two of them had to hurry.

"Are you got at Herbology, too?" asked Remus out of breath.

"Yes," Hermione said and added, "but it's not one of my favourite subjects."

"HEY! WAIT! Are you Hermione? Hermione Bonham?" called a voice and Hermione turned around. A small girl with black hair was standing a few feet behind them.

"Yes?"

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you. She's waiting for you in her office," said the girl and disappeared again.

"What does McGonagall want from you?" asked Remus curious.

"I've no idea," said Hermione. She said goodbye to Remus and left him standing there on the grass. Why did McGonagall want? If it would be just a random thing like her marks or her subjects she'd discuss it with her in Transfiguration. Dumbledore must've told her everything.

It took Hermione just a few minutes to go to McGonagall's office. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in", called a voice and Hermione opened the door and stepped in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry that you had to wait for the new chapter but I was very busy and didn't have time to write. Enjoy ;)**

For a few seconds Ginny was blinded by the dark as she entered the store. She had to wait a little bit until her eyes became used to the darkness and promptly had to pay for her hesitation. Both Harry and Ron bumped into Ginny and nearly pushed her to the ground.

"Watch out!" she hissed and threw a dark glance over her shoulder although neither of them was able to see it. Ron mumbled an apology before he pushed past Ginny and slowly found the way to the cellar door.

"Hey", he whispered. "I found the cellar. Come here."

Ginny and Harry looked back to the front door and saw that Fred and George were still standing at each side of the door, hidden in the shadows so nobody could see them. They gave the thumbs-up and Harry and Ginny followed Ron, who in the meantime, had made his way to the cellar. He'd already managed to open the flag-door and stood beside it, slowly running out of patience.

"Come on", he whispered and pointed at the ground. "We have to hurry up."

Harry was the first one to climb through the flag-door, followed by Ginny and Ron. They started following the path and just a few moments later everybody of them lost track of time. It took them what felt like an eternity to reach the other end of the path. Harry – who'd used the path more than the others in the past – was (again) the first one to enter the school. He hesitantly climbed out of the hump of the one-eyed witch statue and checked both sides of the corridor. When nobody screamed or cursed him, Harry turned around and gave Ron and Ginny a sign to follow him.

While the siblings were busy climbing out of the secret tunnel, Harry took the Marauder's map out of his pocket, tapped it with his wand and mumbled, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". It only took him a few seconds to check all the teacher's rooms and offices and the important corridors they had to use to get to the kitchen. They were lucky: nobody seemed to roam around Hogwarts.

"Okay, nobody's in our way, guys", said Harry and turned around. "We should use my Dad's cloak, though."

Ginny nodded and took the Invisibility cloak out of the bag she'd brought with her. They had a hard time moving with the cloak on because both Ron and Harry were taller than the last time they'd used the cloak with Hermione at the same time. Ron kept complaining about using the cloak even now, when nobody would cross their path, but Ginny told him to shut up and so they kept moving like a giant, invisible slug.

It took them at least half an hour to reach the portrait of the bowl of fruit. Ron tickled the pear; it giggled and then turned into a green door knob. Ginny sighed in relief as Harry opened the portrait just like a door and stepped aside to let Ron and Ginny enter the kitchen first. The first part of their plan went smoothly and without any problems.

The kitchen was full of hundreds of house-elves, who were busy cooking food. When Harry, Ron and Ginny (now without the Invisibility cloak) entered the room the little creatures all looked up from their cooking and looked at them in awe.

"Do the Messrs and the Lady have a wish?" asked a tiny, young house-elf in a low voice.

"Do the Sirs and the Miss have a wish?" asked another house-elf, an old one with a large nose, who's standing next to a giant oven.

"Do you want to try a chocolate éclair, Sirs and Miss?"

"Err... ", said Ron, clearly thinking about asking for one of the chocolate éclairs. "N-no, we're looking for Dobby."

"Dobby?" said the little house-elf next to Ginny. "Right over there, Sirs and Miss". She pointed in the direction of the giant ovens but just a second later Dobby had spotted them and came running towards them.

"Harry Potter, Sir", squeaked Dobby amazed and looked at him. "What an honour! How can Dobby help Harry Potter?"

"Dobby", Harry said and raised his hands to stop the flood of words coming out Dobby's mouth. "We're here because we need your help..."

"Oh, Dobby would do everything for Harry Potter, Sir, everything!" said Dobby, clearly honoured by the fact that they wanted him to help them. "What can Dobby do?"

"It's right that you were Malfoy's house-elf, isn't it?" said Ron and looked at the little house-elf, whose expression darkened when Ron mentioned the Malfoys.

"Oh, yes, Sir. Dobby served the Malfoy family a while ago. They are-"

"We know that they're a bunch of close-minded, arrogant, stupid idiots," interrupted Ron and added, "We need you to show us where their house is."

"Dobby would be happy to help Harry Potter and his friends", squeaked Dobby and jumped a little in amazement. "Dobby can show them the house. But Dobby wonders why they need to know where the house is."

"We can't talk about it, Dobby. At least we can't do it here. Please, come with us and we're going to explain it to you", said Ginny, who'd said nothing so far. She looked around and saw that a few house-elves were listening to their conversation.

Dobby looked at Ginny and nodded. He left the kitchen without saying a word to the other house-elves and followed Ron, Ginny and Harry back through the portrait. Harry checked the Marauder's map again and they started to set out for the statue of the one-eyed witch, this time without using the Invisibility cloak because Ron refused to use it ("We have to get there in less than three hours!").

So while Harry kept on checking the map like a maniac, Ginny and Ron explained to Dobby what happened to Hermione and why they needed him to show them the way to the Malfoy manor. The house-elf wasn't happy about leading the three of them to such a dangerous place, but agreed because there was no other way. He, too, seemed quiet shocked that Hermione was missing and looked a bit worried after their conversation.

Without the Invisibility cloak the way to the one-eyed witch statue took less than fifteen minutes. Ginny sighed in relief as they turned left into a corridor and she could see the silhouette of the ugly statue at the end of it. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly she heard a noise behind her. Ginny stopped dead and listened. Quiet but steady footsteps were to be heard and Ginny was pretty sure that she could hear a muffled voice, too. Fear flooded her.

"Hey!" she whispered to get the attention from the others. "Listen!"

Ron turned around and was about to make a cocky statement when he heard the footsteps. His face went white and he looked a little bit shocked, but then pulled himself together again, turned around and started running towards the statue as quietly as possible. In the meantime Harry checked the Marauder's map to see who was coming their way while Ginny and Dobby followed Ron.

"Dissendium", Ron said out of breath and tipped the statue's hump with his wand.

"We have to hurry up", said Ginny who appeared at his side.

"Okay, I'm first, then Dobby. And Harry and you ... Harry?"

Ginny looked up and followed Ron's glance. Harry was still standing in the middle of the corridor, his wand in his hand, and stared down the corridor. The noise of the footsteps grew louder and they could hear the person's voice very clearly.

"Harry, we have to go. _Now!"_ Ginny hissed and was about to go towards Harry but Ron held her back.

"Harry, don't be stupid. We-"

"It's _Snape."_

Harry's voice was filled with pure hatred and rage as he spit out the man's name. Snape, the traitor, the liar. He was going to cross his way and this time Harry was ready to fight him, to _kill_ him. Hell, as he was standing there waiting for the man he could feel excitement and satisfaction rising in his chest. Just another few seconds and then-

"Harry, are you crazy? Damn, we have to go!" Harry heard Ron saying right next to him. At the very next moment Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him towards the statue.

"No, let go, Ron! Ron!"

"Harry, that's too dangerous! We have to rescue Hermione first. You can kill Snape whenever you want after we've got her back. I'm even going to help you sending his bloody ass to hell. But not now."

He looked at Harry and hoped that he'd listen to him; Ron was never someone for convincing other people. But Harry nodded and threw a last glance down the corridor before he turned around and said, "Yes, you're right. Hermione. You go first!"

Ron nodded and climbed down into the tunnel. Harry was about to follow him when he heard someone turning around the corner. He looked up and saw at a very surprised looking Severus Snape and another, mad but not any less surprised looking, older witch at his side. Snape stared at the boy, thunderstruck, without moving a single finger.

"Is that _Potter?"_ cried the witch to Snape's side and pointed at him with a somehow disgusting expression on her face. "_Catch him!"_

For a single moment Harry thought about climbing out of the tunnel and throwing a death curse in their direction. He'd revenge Dumbledore and Mad-Eye. He'd kill that bastard. But then he thought about Hermione. If he'd try to kill Snape, he'd probably be killed or caught himself. That was not the right moment for revenge.

He shot a last glance at Snape and then disappeared down the tunnel. Ron was waiting for him but Ginny and Dobby weren't there anymore.

"I told them to go back to Honeydukes", Ron explained. Harry nodded and then they started to run as fast as they could. Snape would either follow them immediately or he'd send a few Death Eaters to follow them. They had to reach Honeydukes before a bunch of Death Eaters would be there waiting for them.

After a few minutes both Harry and Ron were out of breath and they had got a stitch in their side. Ginny and Dobby we're nowhere to be seen and Ron prayed that they'd made it to Honeydukes without being caught. Mum would kill him if Ginny would be caught by Death Eaters.

It felt like an eternity but finally the boys reached the trap-door in the cellar of Honeydukes. Out of breath they made it to the shop and glanced around. Ginny and Dobby weren't there and Ron let out a desperate hiss. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. They were too late.

"Idiots!"

"Were have you been?"

"Now hurry up!"

"Or they'll get you!"

Harry looked up and saw the twin's silhouettes right next to the door. He sighed in relief.

"Ginny?" he asked one of the shadows but didn't get an answer. Fred went out of the door and when he gave the sign the four of them stepped outside. While George locked the door Fred, Ron and Harry got to the meeting point. Ginny and Dobby were both waiting there, a worried expression on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Ginny hissed but Fred cut her off.

"Later. We have to go."

He grabbed Ginny's arm and disapparated with her at the very next moment. Harry did the same with Dobby and Ron waited a few seconds for George to reach the meeting point before disapparating himself.

As Ginny's feet hit the ground she was about to fall again, but Fred managed to prevent it. With a cracking noise his siblings, Harry and Dobby appeared in the room and he relaxed. His heart was pounding real fast but he liked the adrenaline shooting through his veins and he smiled. Harry and Ron both looked exhausted and Ginny was very pale.

"Let's hope Mum didn't notice anything", she said and threw a glance towards the door as if her mother would burst in the very next moment.

"Probably not", said Fred and shook his head. "If she'd noticed anything she'd have sent troops to find us."

They fell silent for a few minutes. Ron and Harry finally managed to catch their breaths and Ron was the first one to break the silence.

"So, what's next?"

"The funny part", said Fred and grinned. "Yep, part three of our brilliant plan", added George.

"Dobby", Harry said and turned to the house-elf who was standing next to the window. "Could you show us where the Malfoy manor is?"

"Of course, Sir. Dobby can do, Sir", Dobby said.

"Great", Harry said and then turned around. "But we need a plan."

"It's not good if every one of us is going. Ginny, you're staying here", Ron said and looked at his sister. Ginny, obviously, was about to complain but Harry said, "No, he's right. You can't disapparated if something goes wrong. That's too dangerous."

"That's right, Ginny", George said and turned to his sister.

"So, Fred and George will stay outside while we're trying to get inside and look for Hermione. And if we don't come back after ... after an hour or so, you disapparated and alert the Order. Okay?"

The twins nodded. "Ginny, make sure that Mum and Dad stay away from our rooms. Mum would lose it if she would know what we're doing."

"Okay, so ... let's go, I guess", said Harry and he and Ron turned in Dobby's direction.


End file.
